


YouTube

by JA_Authoress



Series: Coffee shop AU [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Barista Simon, Carry On Countdown, Deaf Baz, M/M, Music, Nail Polish, YouTube, youtuber Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: Simon arrives at Baz's apartment thirty minutes early and learns something very interesting about his boyfriend (of two months, sixteen days and two hours).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation in the same universe for the Carry On countdown.

Simon was on the floor, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

Baz (his boyfriend of two months, sixteen days and two hours) was red faced, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed rightly over his chest and massive (expensive) headphones hanging around his neck.

“Shut up, Snow.”  Simon only laughed harder.  “I hate you.”  Baz said without any real force behind the words.

Simon held up his hands so Baz could seem them over the edge of the bed and after a few shaky attempts (he was still giggling), managed to sign, ‘GAGA? Serious?’

Five minutes ago, Simon arrived at his boyfriend’s apartment (well, technically he shared it with his aunt, Fiona/Combat Boots, but she was always travelling around so it was basically Baz’s), carefully juggling two coffees, and a phone, carefully using a key Baz had given him earlier that week to open it up because his boyfriend wasn’t answering his texts. 

The barista was also thirty minutes earlier than he’d originally said.  (He may or may not have bribed Penny to let him go early.  Also she totally owed him because there was an incident involving a full container of freshly made mocha and a slippery floor, and there was definitely still chocolate in his hair.)

“Baz?” Simon called into the empty looking apartment.  He kicked off his chocolate stained sneakers and shrugged off his coat, making sure to step heavily on the hardwood floor because chances were Baz didn’t have his hearing aids in, and he did hate surprises.

Baz’s keys were still in the dish by the door, and his wallet was on the counter, as well as his phone, so he was home.  At the end of the hall, his bedroom door was closed with light escaping the gap at the bottom.

Simon checked himself out in the mirror in the hall, wiping at a smudge of chocolate that was embedded in his eyebrow, before heading down towards Baz’s room.

He left the coffees on the counter for now, if he accidently surprised his boyfriend, he didn’t want coffee flying everywhere.

“Baz?” Simon knocked on the door, which creaked open awkwardly.  He heard a strange noise, like muffled music and clicking… scratching? Dying of curiosity, he stuck his head in and was completely baffled by the scene.

Baz was standing near his desk, back to the door, hair up in a bun with massive headphones emitting very loud muffled music covering his ears.  He seemed to be fiddling with… turntables? Simon had been in his room several times and he’d never seen that before.  He also noticed what appeared to be a camera perched on the windowsill, pointing down at the turntables, which were actually kind of familiar and— _oh my god I’ve seen those stickers before… on YouTube… holy shit_.

Simon’s face split into a wide grin, and he stomped hard on the wood floor to get Baz’s attention, and get Baz’s attention he did.

His boyfriend whipped around with the speed of a vampire and grey eyes widened comically.  In the whole whipping around thing, he dislodged his headphones and the turntables blared a weirdly amazing Lady Gaga, EDM, dubstep mix.  Baz pushed his headphones down and fumbled to turn it off while Simon watched from the doorway, not entirely sure how to react.

Which brings us back to Simon laughing hysterically on the floor while his boyfriend sat stiffly on the bed, pouting adorably.

Wiping the tears from his face, Simon sat up on his knees, propping his top half on the bed while he tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said and signed.  He bit his lip trying to recall the sign for ‘Surprise’, and was quite happy when he remembered it and signed it enthusiastically.

Baz made a huffing noise and reached over to pluck the glittery hearing aids from his nightstand. 

“You surprised me?” he asked dryly, putting his hearing aids in.  “Or you’re surprised?”

“I’m surprised.  I thought you were more of a classical-waltzy, or a My Chemical Romance, kind of guy, but Gaga? Bit of a stereotype, don’t you think?” Simon hoisted himself fully on the bed, crawling over Baz to sit on his right side.

“I like her music, and I just so happen to be gay,” Baz replied with a scowl, taking off the headphones and setting them to the side.

“I’m not judging!” Simon put his hands up in defence.  “The EDM is a bit more surprising actually.  I’ve seen your mixes on YouTube.”  Simon shuffled off the bed and carefully poked at the stickers.  “I recognized these.”

“It’s a hobby,” Baz gestured to the turntables, “I like the beat of EDM, and then I found out I could mix songs together, so Fiona bought me this.  At first I just made them for myself, to listen to in the car, or before a game, but then Fiona said they were actually really good, and I put one on YouTube on a whim, and I got like five hundred subscribers overnight, and it just kind of snowballed from there.”

Simon grinned stupidly.

“Was the nail varnish her idea too?”

Baz reflexively hid his hands.

“Shut up.”

“I think it’s sexy, what colour are they today?” Simon grabbed at Baz’s rough hands, and pried them open with barely a fight.  They were various shades of blue today, like they’d been for the past few weeks of videos.

“It’s relaxing,” Baz mumbled, the slightest dusting of red on his brown cheeks as Simon kissed his hands.

“Can you paint my nails?” Simon sat back down on the bed, their fingers intertwined.  “I mean, I’ll have to take it off before tomorrow morning because I can’t have them done at work, but I’m good for the rest of today.”

Baz rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t have painted nails, but chocolate in your hair is okay?”

Simon’s hands abandoned Baz and flew up to his bronze curls.

“Oh bloody—I thought I got it all out.  It was all Penny’s fault, she mopped the floors without telling me, and I was carrying a contained of mocha sauce and… you should see the back room, the manager is going to be pissed.”

Baz brushed a stray curl away, fingers slowly making their way around the patched of dried chocolate.

“Also don’t think you can distract me, I can be very stubborn,” Simon’s eyes automatically shut as Baz’s fingers worked their magic.  “I demand nail varnish and your next mix must be dedicated to me.”

Baz snorted, gently kissing Simon.

“So,” he murmured against Simon’s lips, “an EDM mix of Nickelback, I can do that.”

Simon’s eyes flew open.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Baz only laughed.

Simon checked Baz’s channel the next day and to his horror, Baz went through with his threat.

“My Boyfriend’s Request: Dubstep Nickelback” was trending number one for days and Baz’s subscriber count went from 20,000 to over 100,000.  Baz made it a series on his channel, and Simon approved of about 50 percent of the songs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything for this, but then I asked Bunny what she thought my Baz's favourite music would be and she was like "Baz adores lady gaga. And edm. And waltzes. And basically anything used in a ballet. And dubstep mashups of the above. He makes some himself under a secret dj name" and tada~ this fic was born.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and remember! Dubstep mashups are awesome and Nickelback will never be (I'm Canadian, so I'm allowed to say that).


End file.
